


Four and Tris Share a Moment at the Chasm

by DancingChupacabra



Series: Tris and Four Discover Each Other [1]
Category: Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Non-Graphic Smut, S&M, Smut, masochism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingChupacabra/pseuds/DancingChupacabra
Summary: The time doesn't matter: Four and Tris find themselves in one of their favorite hideaways from it all. But the longing is building for both of them, and Four cannot wait to make love to Tris. But what Tris discovers in the process may shock them both...





	Four and Tris Share a Moment at the Chasm

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Tris and Four's love story, and the book "Four", told from Tobias's POV, really did make me fall for them all over again.  
> I think this little moment can be inserted anywhere in their story chronologically, canonically or, as I like to believe, in another world where they lived happily ever after and continued to have lots of sweet sexy times.

We stand in the same place Tobias first gave his name to me. Gave a part of himself to me, when I was just an initiate.

I remember that bothered me so just, us seeming so differently matched. It seems silly now, we fit so comfortably together.

He stands behind me, arms wrapped around my waist, his head turned slightly so his cheek can rest on the top of my head. Our height difference can be comical, but right now if nothing but absolute perfection. Serenity. A word I never thought I would get a piece of.

My small hands rest over his slender, tan fingers. I've grown accustomed to the roughness of his calloused hands, occasionally peppered with a split knuckle or two.

His chest is warm and strong against my back as we overlook the chasm, on our secret ledge. I lean into him as the cool spray mists my face and dampens our feet. The rush if water is so soothing, his presence so comforting, I feel like I could take refuge here in this moment, forever. Nothing else seems to matter, no deaths, so attacks, no threats, no initiation rituals, just us. 

For a long while, we don't say anything at all. We just be. This moment is so right, it's like we are one. 

I close my eyes and turn my head to nuzzle Tobias's shoulder, and his affectionate "mmmm" vibrates through my body. Turning around so I can look at him properly, I take a deep breath in and let out a small sigh. God, it's like every time I close my eyes I forget how handsome he is. Just the thought of how perfect  _every_ part of him is makes my face go hot. 

"I love you." I say, tilting my head so I can look into his stormy eyes. 

"I love you, too." Tobias says in a low voice, his arms tightening around me, pulling me to him. I drape my arms around his neck and trace his jawline with the other hand. I lightly his face closer to mine so I can kiss him. His lips are hot and insistent. His hands as well. 

His hands move from my lower back to across my hips, roaming my waist and upper body. 

With one hand on his cheek, the other drifts behind his neck, across the collar of his shirt, tickling at the Dauntless flames at the top of his spine. His mouth twitches against mine, and I know we are both thinking of our tattoos. 

Tobias bends his neck down so he can move his mouth down my neck, to my collarbone. The neckline of my shirt only allows for one of the birds to be seen, and I know he is aching for more of me. And I feel the same. As his kisses intensify, a let out a soft moan. A moan that once would have mortified me, but with him, I know I never need to feel embarrassed. Besides, I am too distracted to feel anything but heat. 

I press myself closer to him. It seems we cannot possibly get closer, but as Tobias's breathing gets more ragged, I know we can. 

In this world, where our lives move at lightning speed, I am content to linger in this moment a little longer. All the moments we've had alone have always been so desperate. An illicit touch here, a stolen kiss there, heat building in a corridor...

Suddenly, Tobias straightens, my fingers now barely reaching the flames that lick at his shoulder blades. His eyes are serious and his mouth closed as he takes in my face. Although I don't feel embarrassed, it still makes me blush a little when he looks at me this way, like I am the only thing worth looking at. 

He spins us around and presses me against the chasm wall. His hands are much more insistent this time as they roam my sides. My hips, my waist, brushing against the outline of my chest, something I had never thought to be self-conscious of until I saw the way he looked at me. 

"You know Tris," he says, each word punctuated by kisses on my forehead, cheek, neck, "you... really... challenge... my... self... control," the dip of my shoulder, each wing of each crow, and a final, sensuous, lingering kiss on my lips. 

"And I've had a lifetime of training," his eyes glint playfully. 

"Oh really?" I say, my own hands roaming beneath the hem of his black T-shirt. He breaths heavily into my shoulder, his fingers finding the hem of my shirt at the base of my spine. His kisses quicken, and so do his hands. I suck in a shocked breath as he begins to lift my shirt, exposing my spine to the chilled air. 

"Four!" My face is hot and my eyes wide as I look up at him. I know we are in a pretty secluded area, but we're still in public! Anyone who bothered to look could see my exposed flesh. I feel so vulnerable, and yet I know I m safe, it is an exhilarating feeling. 

He chuckles against my shoulder, the tension in his body releasing. He looks at me again, letting my shirt fall back down, taking my hand in his. His eyes are deep and there is something brewing deep inside him. I think it's lust. Something I'm not used to seeing in boys' eyes. 

"Come with me." He tugs me roughly behind him through the dark passageway, up some stairs and down dank hallways. My heart pounds as I figure out where he is taking me. But not out of fear, out of anticipation. 

When we reach his loft, he releases my hand and walks in backward, spreading his arms out wide, welcoming me in. Without hesitation, I follow him in, shutting the door behind me. I have no idea if Tobias has neighbors, but I don't care. 

I can hear my heart pounding in my ears, but I also hear Tobias's. 

I throw myself back onto his bed and he follows me. Together, we yank the hem of his T-shirt over his head and he tosses it to the side. Crawling toward me on the bed, he kisses me ungently on the mouth. I quickly pull my own shirt over my head tossing it and my bra aside. 

Tobias lunges toward me and flattens me against the bed, and I can hear him unzipping his pants and wriggling out of them. I entangle my fingers in his short, cropped hair, keeping his mouth at mine. 

His fingers loop in the top of my pants and he pulls them down my pale legs, casting them aside. No one has ever seen me this way before. 

Although I know from that look in his eyes earlier that he is craving more, Tobias takes his time delicately and intimately kissing each of the birds along my collarbone, taking his time kissing all the places I am marked.

I return the favor: I run my hands all over his rib cage. The Dauntless flames that carry so much more meaning for us. Each of the faction symbols on his back. Down his spine...

He told me once why he chose the marks he did, but for me, they mark him as something else entirely. As a work of art. 

"I love these." I moan into his head as he nibbles on the first bird. He lifts his head and looks at my face. Taking his full weight on his forearms, on either side of my torso, he brings his face to mine and I can see the longing in his eyes. 

"Trisssss..." He murmurs, brushing my face with his stubbly cheek. 

"Tobias" I murmur back, claiming his once shamed name. 

"Tris, I want you," he murmurs into my ear, his voice low and gravely with desire. 

"Mmmmmmhhhhmmmnnn" I moan, and nod, unable to speak. If ever my mind had wandered to imagine what a moment like this would have looked like for me, never would I have thought I would be just as desperate for (blank) as he would be. 

Bending his head around mine so his face is almost touching the pillow next to my head, he shifts his weight and I can feel him. A high pitched moan escapes me and for a moment i can't even breath in. Tobias groans shallowly into the pillow as I clutch at his back. 

"Kiss me," I say breathlessly, desperately. He obliges, his hot, eager mouth fitting to mine perfectly. 

And we fit perfectly. 

As he begins thrusting slowly, I moan into his mouth, whimpering with each course of sensation his body evokes in mine. 

I desperately clutch at his marked back, winding my legs around his body as his pace quickens. I cross my legs around his hips as more and more, louder and louder moans escape me. 

He bites my lower lip and I almost scream with pleasure. I moan his name as my back arches against the still-made blankets, and my fingernails rake his back, probably harder than I meant to. I think about apologizing for the fact that I probably just left scratches down his back, but I realize it has elicited an incredible response from the muscled boy-man-above me. 

Tobias groans loudly into me as he buries his face in the dip between my shoulder and my neck. It is a raw, animalistic noise, but also a moan of deep pleasure. 

The movements of his hips quicken against mine, and if he had a headboard, it would be banging against the wall. As his lips caress my skin, the feeling is so intense, I feel a scream boiling in my stomach. 

Tobias's eyes are closed, his face presses into me, contorted with focus. With each thrust, his eyebrows crease more and I can see beads of perspiration forming on his brow. 

I know he is close, and so am I. 

As I am pushed over the edge into ecstasy, I arch my back and my mouth finds his shoulder. I bite down. 

"Ahhhhgggghh!" Tobias lets out an even more primal yell and I can feel out bodies tense together and then release. 

He slumps over me, careful to keep most of his body weight to the side. He shifts so half his body is on top of me and half is on the bed. My legs, still wrapped around him, relax and we lay there, intertwined, panting. 

After he has caught his breath, Tobias rolls off of me and lets out a long puff of air. 

"What?" I demand, propping myself up on my elbow. 

"Nothing," he shakes his head, "that. was. incredible". 

A smile spreads across my lips as I reach over to trace the bite mark I left on his shoulder. 

"Did you...  _like_... that?" m fingers drift across his chiseled chest. 

"Yes," He says enthusiastically, his eyes getting a now familiar twinkle, " _very_ much." His fingers make small circles on my bare side. 

"You really  _are_ a masochist!" I tease playfully. 

"Never said I wasn't..." he says with a dark smirk that both excites me and scares me slightly. 

"Want to find out if I'm a sadist, too?" He says as he rolls on top of me again... 


End file.
